


while my guitar gently weeps

by fosteringnoah



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Asexual Mike Hanlon, Bev is the best, Bi Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Emotional Baggage, Foster homes, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Stanley Uris, M/M, Mutual Pining, Richie Is A Little Shit, Straight Ben Hanscom, angsty shits, bi bev marsh, bill and richie quote vines together, its chaos, no pennywise, richie is moody, richie thinks hes good at guitar, richie?? in love with eddie??, rip to the mother, stan just wants quiet, stans humor is drier than the desert, stenbrough if you squint, they're all foster kids, vine references, wow thats a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosteringnoah/pseuds/fosteringnoah
Summary: The losers club meet through a foster home





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just an intro chapter, kinda like eddies backstory but next chapter will start with him at the home
> 
> ^^ i made a tumblr!! come and say hi @finnlard-wolfhard

Before last night, Eddie thought he had an average, boring life. He came home from school as always, sliding through the front door and sneaking up the stairs out of fear of waking his mother. He tiptoed up the old wooden stairs, sneaking a glance at the woman he had grown to hate. The brown haired boy headed to his room, closing the door softly behind him and laid his backpack against the wall, sighing as he looked at the ceiling.

Eddie did as he always did, pulled his homework out and sat at his desk, working quickly and quietly through the math problems upon his page. He knew his mother would be having guests over tonight and hurried through his homework, preparing for the loud noises of the chattering book club ladies. Sonia had patted his head, maybe a little harder than necessary, and told him not to worry, have a great day at school, and take his pills.

Eddie hadn't worried at all, in fact. He couldn't care less about his mother and her friends, surprised she had any. 

A loud knock interrupted his thoughts and his work, so he sucked his breath in, preparing for the onslaught of squealing from his mother and her friends, but it never same. The noise came again _knock knock knock_ , followed by a muffled “Mrs. Kaspbrak?” Eddie stood up, twisting the doorknob and pulling it open, shuffling down the hallway to try and look at the door.

His mother stood in the way, the big lady she was, shielded the person outside from Eddie’s view. Eddie muttered something under his breath and moved towards the middle of the stairs, peering down. 

“We just need to talk to your son, Mrs. Kaspbrak.” a deeper second voice said softly and his mother shifted nervously, allowing Eddie to see the man and woman standing in front of the door.

“What about my son?” Sonia responded, voice shrill and filled with fear “My eddie-bear would never do anything wrong”

“And he hasn’t,” the woman responded, “We just need to have a little chat, Sonia.”

Eddies mother protested and bickered for a few more minutes, and Eddie grew more nervous as each one passed.

What did they want? Who are they? 

Sonia finally pointed upstairs, basically sobbing “He’s a good boy, I swear”

Eddies eyes drifted to the man and woman, watching as they walked to the bottom stoop. The couple walked upstairs and led Eddie to his bedroom, sitting him down on the bed.

“Eddie, can we ask you some questions about your mother?” The man asked but Eddie couldn’t stand to meet his eyes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Sit back and relax” The lady in the pantsuit turned around in the passenger's seat to smile at Eddie. 

He nodded, mustering up a small smile to meet hers as he looked out the fog covered window, listening to the hum of the engine.

  
  
  
  


_ “Hi Eddie, I’m Mrs. Nelson and that is Mr. Gomez”  _

_ “We’re from the child protective services.” The man spoke up, folding his arms across his chest, looking over at the woman. _

_ “We received some tips of abuse” The woman sat down next to Eddie, folding her hands in her lap “and we’re going to take you somewhere much safer” _

_ Eddie furrowed his eyebrows but stayed quiet, playing with the hem of his shorts. _

_ “I know this is a lot to process, do you have any questions?” the man asked, with a much gentler tone. _

_ Eddie took a deep breath and looked up at the man, shaking his head. _

_ “We’ll be back tomorrow morning to get you, is that alright?” Mrs. Nelson asked, putting a hand onto Eddie's shoulder.  _

_ “Pack what you’ll need.” Mr. Gomez looked around at Eddie's room “I’ll be picking you up at 7 is that alright?” _

_ Eddie nodded, and the couple stood up. Mrs, Nelson pulled out a small card and handed it to Eddie “Text me if you need anything, alright?”  _

_ Eddie nodded and whispered a ‘thank you’ before Mr. Gomez did the same, leaving Eddie alone in his room with two business cards. _

 

_ He heard the stairs creak as they headed downstairs, the house just as quiet as it had been before they came.  _

_ Eddie looked around his room, standing up slowly “what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck” he mumbled as if it was a mantra, pacing around his room. His mom didn’t abuse him. Sure she made him take a lot of pills but that’s not abuse, right? Eddie felt his chest tighten up, reaching to grab his inhaler from his nightstand and trigger a spray down to his closing lungs. He slowed his breathing down and fixed his hair and picked up a duffel bag. _

 

“Eddie?” Mrs. Nelson asked softly, tapping his knee

 

Eddie raised his eyes to meet hers, pulling himself out of the memories “Yeah?”

 

“Five minutes till we’re there, start gathering your things” She turned around in her chair once more to look at the road, telling Mr. Gomez what street to turn down. 

 

Eddie held the duffel bag on his lap, clutching it as if it were his lifeline. Mrs. Nelson had only said a few things about the family he was going to and he was nervous.

_ “You’ll love her, she's wonderful. She houses other children as well so you won’t be alone”  _ She had said earlier as Eddie climbed into the car

 

Mr. Gomez had to explain his pills were placebos and his sicknesses were not real, they were all instilled by his mother. Mrs. Nelson looked at him sadly as Eddie nodded at the new information, feeling it cloud his brain. He never truly was sick, it was all his mother's words. All the pills, the weekly doctor's appointments, the nonstop overprotection took over his mind, making him angrier than sad. His mother didn’t let him have friends, claimed they had too many germs, she didn't let him go to parties, she had such a tight grip over his life for almost 17 years. 

_ What a fucking bitch _

Eddie looked up at the big brown house as the car pulled into the driveway, feeling the need to grab his inhaler.  _ It’s fake, Eddie. Get a grip. _ Ignoring himself, he pulled out the inhaler and puffed the placebo medicine down his throat, feeling himself calm down.

 

Mrs. Nelson stepped out of the car and opened the door for him, smiling wide “Welcome to your new home, Eddie”

 

Eddie smiles softly at her, letting his eyes wander over the house as he hears soft guitar through an open window. He looked up, seeing a figure sitting and gave a small wave, frowning when the curtains closed. 

 

Mr. Gomez stepped out of the car and over to Eddie's side, putting a hand on his shoulder and leading him across the manicured lawn up to the front door. Mrs. Nelson stood close by, fixing some of Eddie’s hair “If you ever need anything, feel free to contact us, alright?”

 

Eddie nodded and smiled at her “thank you guys” 

 

They smiled back and nodded as the door opened, showing a short lady with a huge grin plastered on her face “Eddie! Oh, I’m so happy to finally meet you!” the woman pulled Eddie into a tight hug, which he swears he could hear bones break, then pulls back, saying hello to the couple behind Eddie before pulling him into the house.

 

“I’m Mrs. Hanscom, but you can just call me mom” She smiles and Eddie returns it, a genuine smile across his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the support so far!  
> updates will be coming as quick as they can,,


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs. Hanscom was maybe the nicest person Eddie had ever met. There was no better way to describe her than the fairy godmothers from Cinderella. Her eyes lit up when she smiled, something Eddie wasn’t used to from his own mother. She was kind, something Eddie could tell immediately. Mrs. Hanscom’s hugs felt welcoming, and if the rest of the people here gave hugs like that, he wouldn’t mind. 

 

“Ben, can you come help Eddie with his bag?” She called out, looking up at the stairwell and shaking her head with a laugh “Probably listening to music again”

 

Eddie laughs softly, letting his eyes wander around the home. It was neat and tidy, trophies and artwork were strewn around the house, but there was no messes for the number of objects. He noticed a piano and a guitar in the living room, remembering the boy playing guitar from earlier and frowning slightly. 

 

Mrs. Hanscom smiled and looked back up the stairs as a tall boy with sandy blonde hair came bounding down, getting Eddie’s attention. 

 

“Hey mom” The boy kissed her cheek and looked Eddie up and down “Is this Eddie?”

Eddie felt uncomfortable under his eyes and looked down at his shoes, holding onto his bag tight.

  
“I’m Ben.” The boy speaks up, frowning slightly when he doesn’t get a reaction from Eddie.

 

“Benny, dear, can you show Eddie to a room?” Mrs. Hanscom asked with a voice like honey.

 

Ben nodded, turning to face her “Should he go with Richie?”

 

Mrs. Hanscom laughed softly, nodding with a smile on her cheeks “Well of course! Eddie could get him out of that slump he’s in. Go on up and see if he’s awake”

 

Ben nodded again, looking at Eddie “You can follow me, Eddie.” he offered a small smile to the shorter boy and started walking up the stairs and paused to realign a picture.

 

Eddie followed him upstairs, letting his eyes wander over the picture Ben had fixed. There was a group of six kids, all smiling happily around a campfire.   
“Who are they?” Eddie asked softly, noticing a younger looking Ben in the photo.

 

“The Losers Club” Ben chuckles, smiling at the picture “You’ll meet them soon, they’re all somewhere around here”

 

Eddie laughs softly, looking around as they reach the upstairs and it’s chaos; clothes were strewn across the hallway along with boxes and some old bags of chips. A messy redhead popped out of the last doorway, looking at Ben and smiling “Have you seen my Vans? I’m like a thousand percent sure Richie took em again” She stands up straighter, looking past Ben at Eddie and walked over, smoothing her dress out “Oh! Hey!”

 

“Hey” Eddie responds with a smile, waving 

“Who are you?” the girl walks over, pushing some hair behind her ear and looking Eddie up and down “And nice shorts”

 

Eddie nervously tugs his shorts down at her comment “I’m Eddie. Eddie Kaspbrak. And, thank you”

 

The girl nodded, grinning wide “I’m Bev. Beverly Marsh and you’re welcome”

 

Ben rolled his eyes at their introductions, putting his hands onto his hips “So mom wants Eddie to room with Rich”

 

Bev laughed, throwing her head back “Ben, we don’t want to terrify the kid on his first day.”

 

Eddie raised an eyebrow “Why would I be terrified?” 

 

“Richie is..well..he’s Richie.” Bev shrugged, her red curls bouncing with her movements. “He’s the best but sometimes he can be a little much”

 

“So I should turn and run away now?” Eddie jokes, loosening his grip on his bag.

 

Bev laughs again, shaking her head “It’s a good choice.” 

 

Ben rolls his eyes again, looking over at Eddie. “He’s not as bad as we make him seem, but lately he’s been in a mood.”   
  


“Haven’t we all?” Bev leans against the wall, picking a paintbrush out of a box and twirling it between her fingers.

 

“Yeah but you know how he gets” Ben sighed, running his fingers through his hair as Bev nods knowingly and sighing softly at the mood of the room. 

 

“Maybe Stan has my shoes” She perks up, running across the hall and slamming another door open followed by a  _ Bev what the fuck I’m reading. _

 

Ben laughed, “So, that’s Bev.”

 

Eddie laughed with him, nodding “And I’m guessing the one who’s yelling is Stan?”

 

“Yeah, wanna go meet him?” Ben stepped towards the room, peeking his head in to hear a loud sigh  _ “what, is there a party in my room now?” _

 

“Sure” Eddie laughed, feeling himself relax around the group, which was unlike him. At school he was always anxious around people, even if he knew them since middle school. But these people made him feel a sense of calm.

 

Ben shrugged, pulling Eddie out of his thoughts as he walked into the room, Stan smiling up at Ben from his desk “I know I’m the life of the party, but please guys”

 

Eddie laughed at the comment as he walked into the room, immediately shocked at the cleanliness. Clothes were neatly hung in the closet and his dresser was neat, pill bottles laid out nicely across the surface. His bed was completely made, and not a wrinkle was present. 

 

“We got a new kid?” Stan asks, and Eddie turns to face him with a smile. 

 

“Yep, I’m Eddie” Eddie waved and Stan smiled back, pushing a stray golden curl back from his face. 

 

“Welcome to one of the scariest places in the world; Stan’s room” Bev jumps onto the bed, pulling a pillow out to put it on her lap

 

“Not as bad as Richies” Stan rolls his eyes then glares at Bev “why’d you have to do that”

 

“I just love to see you when you get annoyed, Stanny. It’s one of my favorites.” She shrugs, grinning as Ben sighs next to Eddie. 

 

Stan rolled his eyes again and turned to face Eddie, smoothing out his shirt “So, Eddie, tell me about yourself.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me?? updating at 2 am?? more likely than you'd think


	4. Chapter 4

  
“I’m not that interesting” Eddie shrugged with a sigh, looking between Stan and Bev.

 

Ben had moved from standing behind Eddie and sat down next to Bev onto the bed, who was playing with her hair.

 

“I bet you are, I mean you’re probably more interesting than all of us combined.” Ben laughed softly as Stan nodded in agreement.

 

“And we haven’t had someone new here in a while. It’s nice to see a new face.” Stan added onto Ben’s comment. 

 

Eddie shrugged “Well, my name is Eddie Kaspbrak, I’m 17, finally got away from my mom and uh I like comic books.”

 

Ben grinned “Who’s your favorite superhero?”

 

“Marvel is Captain America and DC has to be Wonder Woman,” Eddie said quickly as he smiled.

 

“No, you nerds! Basically, what’s the drama, the dirt.” Bev grins, wiggling her eyebrows as Eddie rolled his eyes.

 

“Did someone say drama?” A voice booms behind Eddie, running into the room. Eddie spins around as a tall boy comes running in and flops onto the bed, grinning.

 

Ben and Bev laugh as Stan rolls his eyes again “and that’s Mike-”

 

“Just Mike, don’t call me micycle please” Mike laughs as he looks at Eddie, and propped himself up onto his elbows.

 

“Micycle?” Eddie laughed, dropping his bag down to the ground “What’s a micycle?”

 

Stan groans as the rest of the group laugh, Bev throwing her head back and Ben chuckling.

 

“Well, our resident trashmouth gives us all  _ wonderful  _ nicknames that make no sense.” Mike rolls his eyes with a smile on his face. 

 

The rest nod in agreement, Bev calming down from her laughter and Ben wiping an invisible tear from his eyes.

 

“I’m guessing you’re talking about Richie?” Eddie asked as he sat on the floor, crossing his legs.

 

“Of course we are, darling” Bev laughed again, smoothing the sheets out with her palm.

 

Mike rolls his eyes as Ben speaks up “Enough about Richie, tell me about your favorite comics” 

 

Eddie laughs, looking up at the group “Well, I like the original Spiderman and Captain America ones.”

 

Ben nods in agreement as Stan rolls his eyes and gets back to his book, smiling softly “You Ben and Bill could form a geek club” 

 

Ben laughs and Bev throws her hands into the air “I’ve been saying that for so long, but you nerds don’t listen to me!”

 

“Babe” Ben laughs, kissing her cheek “We do listen”

 

Bev rolls her eyes and Eddie plays with a string from the carpet as Mrs. Hanscom yells out for dinner.

 

All five of them look up quickly, stan putting a bookmark in and getting up while the rest scramble off the bed. 

 

“Ben where’s the bathroom? I wanna wash up first.” Eddie asks, standing up and wiping his hands against his shorts.

 

Ben points back into the hallway “Second door on the left, don’t get lost”

 

Eddie nods and heads into the hallway, stepping over Bev’s boxes of paint brushes and canvases. He finally found the door and pulled it open, revealing a tall boy leaning against the sink and smoking a cigarette. 

 

“You mind?” The boy glared at him slightly through his glasses as he puffed out a streak of grey.

 

“Sorry” Eddie said quickly, backing up from the doorway, and reached for his inhaler

 

“You could have at least fucking knocked” the boy took a long drag and blew it above him towards the ceiling. 

 

“You could maybe not be an asshole.” Eddie crosses his arms over his chest “I said I was sorry”

 

The boy laughs softly, smoke coming out in little puffs “alright, kid don’t lose your mind.”

 

Eddie turned around and quickly headed down the hallway and back downstairs, grumbling to himself.  _ What an asshole, I said I was sorry.  _ Eddie rolls his eyes and walks into the kitchen, the smell of cookies hitting his nose.

 

“Hi dear! Taco day! Oh, I didn’t ask you, do you have any dietary restrictions?” Mrs. Hanscom asked, passing by with a tray of cookies and placing them onto the counter.

 

“No” Eddie responded as he watched his friends scramble around the kitchen and get their meals together. Mike was piling the salad onto his plate as Ben laughed with Bev while they put together their tacos. Stan came into the room, sipping from a mug and bringing his plate to the table. 

 

“Benny, dear can you get Bill and Richie please?” Mrs. Hanscom pulled off her oven mitts as Bev snuck over, trying to grab a cookie. Mrs. Hanscom promptly hit the back of her hand teasingly with the mitt “After dinner”

 

Bev groaned and headed to the table, plopping down across from Stan and taking a swig from her glass of milk.

 

Ben went upstairs, knocking on Bills door and yelling for Richie as Bill walked out of his room. The boys exchanged eye rolls and headed downstairs, Ben filling Bill in on the new kid. Bill laughed at the idea of the new kid staying with Richie and shook his head. 

 

“P-po-poor kid” Bill laughed and walked into the kitchen, picking up a plate and smiling at the rest of them.

 

“Hey, Bill” Stan smiled, pushing a curl back from his face “Are you sitting next to me?”

 

Eddie sat in the corner, watching the events unfold. Each sat down at their own special seat, Bill promptly sliding next to Stan, Ben next to Bev, and Mike next to Ben. He held his plate tightly, looking down at his tacos as he walked over next to Bill.

 

“Can I sit here?” Eddie put his plate down on the table and pulled the seat back.

 

Bill nodded as he ate, Bev across the table telling a wild story, flinging her arms as she talked. Stan and Mike rolled their eyes every once in a while and ate their food as Ben nodded and listened intently to her story.  

 

Eddie silently ate his tacos, not feeling that hungry but he’d never eaten something as good as Mrs. Hanscom’s cooking. 

 

After ten or so minutes, loud footsteps disrupted the conversation as Richie jumped down the stairs. Stan rolled his eyes and held his head in his hands as Bill laughed, rubbing his back. 

 

When Richie walked into the room, the mood immediately changed. Everyone’s eyes were on the dark-haired boy and Mrs. Hanscom cleared her throat.

 

“It’s nice of you to finally join us for dinner, Rich.” She commented, lowering her fork.

 

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Why’s shorty in my seat” Richie looks over at Eddie and Eddie immediately blushed.  _ Why am I blushing he’s an asshole. It's just because I’m embarrassed. Yeah, that.  _

 

“My name isn’t  _ shorty, _ it’s Eddie.” Eddie responds, locking eyes with him and Richie raises an unkempt eyebrow. 

 

“Alright, Eds. You’re in my seat.” Richie licked his lips as he made himself a few tacos “You better have moved by tomorrow.” And with that, Richie retreated back upstairs. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie wanted to say something back, to have a good retort but Richie left as quickly as he came. He sunk down in his seat as the conversation picked back up, Bill and Stan whispering to each other as Bev and Mike had a heated debate over veganism. Eddie slowly got up from his seat and carried his plate to the sink and cleared his throat.

 

“I’m a little tired, where’s my room?” Eddie bit his lip as he asked the question and Mrs. Hanscom looked over at him, wiping her lips with the napkin.

 

“It’s the only room on the third floor,” Bev said loudly, momentarily pausing her debate with Mike “and if Rich gives you hell you can stay with Stan” 

 

Stan opened his mouth to say something then shrugged with a nod “sure come on down to flavortown”

 

Everyone at the table laughed and Bill rolled his eyes, pushing Stan gently.

 

“Thanks for everything, Mrs. Hansom” Eddie said after the laughter dies down.

 

She nodded curtly as Eddie leaves the room, chewing nervously on his lip. 

 

_ Richie is an asshole. But why does he have to be such an attractive one?  _ Eddie rolled his eyes at the thought of Richie.  _ You have to room with that asshole and you’ll see how ugly he is in the morning. With morning breath and bed head and he probably sleeps in loose sweatpants and oh god.  _ Eddie mentally facepalmed as he headed upstairs  _ Stop being gay for one minute, Eddie. _

 

He walked into Stan's room where he left his bag from earlier and heard faint guitar coming above him. Eddie looked up at the ceiling and sighed softly as he walked out of the room, flicking the light off. The guitar grows louder as he walks towards the stairs and he leans against the railing, closing his eyes and listening to the music. 

 

_ “I don't know why nobody told you _

_ How to unfold your love _

_ I don't know how someone controlled you _

_ They bought and sold you.”  _

 

Richies sings along softly as he plucks the strings slowly, eyes closed. Eddie walked up the stairs slowly, listening to the melody and follows the sound of the music. 

 

_ “I look at the world and I notice it's turning _

_ While my guitar gently weeps” _

 

Eddie stood in front of the door, leaning against it with his eyes closed, listening to Richie’s voice.  _  God give me the strength to not jump his bones here and now.  _ Eddie laughed softly and opens the door slowly, the guitar abruptly stopping and a crazy-haired Richie looking up quickly.

 

“Hi,” Eddie mumbled, wishing he could run his fingers through the disaster that is Richie's hair. 

 

“Hey, Eds” Richie set the guitar down on his bed, and leaned back and looked up at the boy in his doorway.

 

Richie lazily pushed his hair back and fixed his glasses as he stood up “Your bed is over there” he pointed to the tidy made up bed across the room from the disaster bed that is Richie’s.

 

“Thanks” Eddie grimaced as he looked over at Richie's side and headed over to his bed “You’re good at guitar,” he said softly as he put his bag down.

 

“I know” Richie shrugged as he put his guitar into its stand, making Eddie roll his eyes.

 

“Are you always an asshole?” Eddie asked as he took off his fanny pack and set on the stand next to his bed.

 

“Only days that end with a ‘y’ my darling” Richie walked over towards Eddie and picked his fanny pack up, unzipping a pocket.

 

Eddie looks up as Richie pulls out his inhaler “Hey fuck off!” He yells, slapping Richie's wrist.

 

“Woah is this a weird vape or something?” Richie laughs and tosses the fanny pack onto the bed, flipping the inhaler over in his hand. Eddie desperately tried to grab it from his hands and Richie held it above his head, laughing

 

“Give it back!” Eddie yelled, punching Richie's chest a couple times as Richie took a puff from the inhaler, coughing “What the fuck is this?”

 

“It’s an inhaler you dumbass! Give it back!” Eddie pulls it away from Richie's lips, glaring at him angrily.

 

“Damn firecracker I wouldn’t think you’d have asthma.” 

 

Eddie clenches his jaw, narrowing his eyes up at Richie “Fuck you” 

 

“At least take me on a date first” Richie gasped with a grin on his face as Eddie scoffed.

 

Eddie shook his head and tried his best to ignore him and turned back to his bag, pulling his clothes out and watching Richie through the corner of his eyes. He picked up a few shirts and sweatshirts and walked across the room towards the closet.

 

Richie stood with his arms folded by his bed “Why do you have an inhaler?”

 

“Why do you need to know?” Eddie hung up a couple shirts on the empty hangers, looking at Richie over his shoulder. 

 

Richie shrugged as he sat back down onto his bed, playing with the rip in his jeans “It’s just a question, Eds.”

 

“Don’t call me that” Eddie sighed and closed the closet doors, walking over to his bed and tucking his bag under his bed. 

 

“What, Eds? It’s a good nickname” Richie laughed softly as he watched Eddie put the inhaler back into his fanny pack and place the fanny pack into the nightstand drawer.

 

“It’s not a good nickname.” Eddie glared over at Richie “and stop looking at me like that”   
  


“Like what?” Richie laughed, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his thighs.

 

Eddie scoffed, putting his hands on his hips “That way. You have this  _ look.  _ Stop it.” 

 

“Damn Eds you always this angry?” Richie raised an eyebrow as he looked Eddie up and down, smirking.

 

Eddie blushed softly, trying to keep the angry glare on his face “Yes.” he deadpanned as well as he could as he felt Richie’s eyes linger on him.

 

“Fine. I like ‘em feisty anyways” Richie stood up and grabbed a pair of sweatpants off the ground, walking towards the door.

 

“Where are you going?” Eddie ignored Richie’s comment but still blushed softly, thankful that Richie wasn’t facing him.

 

“To get changed. Unless you wanna see me naked?” Richie grinned and rested his hand on the doorknob as Eddie scoffed.

 

“You wish”

 

“Don't worry, I do.” Richie winked and once again left before Eddie could say anything. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhHHH man alr sorry i haven't updated, school just started and i'm dying but here you go, more asshole Richie cause you all love him :') Thanks for all the feedback, i love you all!!


	6. Chapter 6

Eddie rolled onto his side and read the neon digital clock by the bed.

 

_11:06 pm_

 

Fuck. He let his eyes wander over to Richie’s sleeping form, his face lit up slightly from the moonlight streaming through the window. Eddie let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes again, waiting for sleep to come.

 

_12:14 am_

 

Eddie tossed and turned in his bed, pulling his blankets up to his neck and catching his breath. _Just another dream. She’s not here anymore, you’re safe._ A soft snore came from Richie's bed and Eddie sat up, pulling his inhaler out of the drawer and taking a quick puff. He could feel his muscles relax as the air puffed into his lungs, exhaling the medicine and the bad thoughts out.

 

Eddie looked over at Richie, snoring softly with his lips parted and eyebrows slightly furrowed. _And this, ladies and gentlemen is why I’m gay._ He laughed softly to himself and rolled his eyes, lying back down onto his bed. Eddie kept his eyes on Richie before closing them, trying to sleep for the third time that night.

 

_1:04 am_

 

“Eds”  

 

Eddie mumbled something in response as Richie tapped his shoulder.

 

“Eds, you ok?” Richie asked softly, his voice groggy from waking up only a few minutes ago.

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Eddie rolled over to face Richie, who was essentially glowing in the moonlight.

 

“You were crying” Richie moved a hand to Eddie’s cheek, wiping off the tears that hadn’t made themselves known to Eddie yet. “Are you ok?”

 

Richie had pulled his hand away as he asked and Eddie sighed softly, not really sure how to answer. _Do I tell this beautiful asshole the truth or not?_ Eddie looked up at him, meeting Richie’s chocolatey eyes with a fake smile.

 

“It’s fine. Just new house and new anxieties” Eddie shrugged “First night’s the worst, right?” he laughed shyly, wishing this conversation would end.  

 

Richie kept the soft expression on his face and nodded. “I’m here if you wanna talk.” He gave a smile before walking back over to his bed and sliding under the covers, leaving Eddie shocked.

_Why’s Richie being so nice to me? He’s an asshole._

 

“Hey Rich,” Eddie said softly, moving to touch his cheek where Richie’s hand had once been.

 

“Yeah Eds?” Richie grunted, fluffing the pillow under his head.

 

“Can I uh can I come over there with you?” Eddie asked softly, biting his lip

 

“In my bed?” Richie mumbled into his pillow, moving back to put his back against the wall “Come here”

 

Eddie smiles softly and picked up his blanket, trudging over to Richie’s bed and laying beside him.

 

\------

 

It had been three days since Eddie arrived, and three days since the first time he slept in Richie’s bed. The seven of them sat on the back porch, Richie and Bev leaning against the railing while smoking a cigarette. The other ‘Losers’ as they’d nicknamed themselves were all doing something together, Mike and Ben ran around the backyard, throwing a football around as Bill and Stan sat on the swinging chair reading together.

 

Eddie sat on the grass, his head tilted up towards the sun, letting thoughts of Richie run through his mind.

 

Richie puffed out a stream of smoke and looked over at Eddie, smiling softly “Isn’t he the cutest?”

 

Bev rolled her eyes as she snuffed her cigarette out in the dish, “Rich he hates you”

 

Richie scoffed “There’s no way he could hate me! I’m awesome!” he took another drag before dropping his cigarette into the dish. “And anyway, I’m pretty sure he likes me.”

 

“Sure, sure, cause someone wants to deal with all that” Bev laughed, gesturing to Richie from top to bottom. Richie rolled his eyes and shoved her gently, turning his attention to the boys playing football.

 

_1:10 am_

 

_“Eds, are you sure you’re okay?” Richie asked softly, facing the wall as Eddie played with the edge of the blanket._

 

_“I’ll be fine, Richie. It doesn’t matter anyways.” Eddie responded in a voice laced with uncertainty and Richie rolled over to look at the boy next to him._

 

_“You don’t have to say you’re ok if you’re not,” Richie said softly, studying Eddie’s face, “Everyone says it but nobody means it.”_

_Eddie stayed silent, looking up at the ceiling fan lazily spinning above them._

 

_“My first night sucked too,” Richie started, letting his eyes wander over Eddie’s freckles. “But I'm almost eighteen soon, so I can go move away and all that”_

 

_Eddie laughed softly, shaking his head “and all that”_

 

“How're things going with Haystack?” Richie turned his head to look over at Bev, who was now sitting on the porch railing.

 

“Great.” She smiled brightly, blushing softly “We’re going to prom together”

 

Richie grinned as he looked over at Ben, who was throwing the ball across the yard to Mike “I’m happy for you”

 

Bill got up from the chair and walked over towards Richie, laying his head on the taller boy’s shoulder.

 

“Hey Billy” Bev smiled over at him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

“Wh-what are you t-t-talking about?” Bill lifted his head from Riches' shoulder and leaned against the railing, facing Richie.

 

“Prom,” Richie shrugged “Not gonna go, though.”

 

Bev rolled her eyes and scoffed, looking over at Eddie who was laying in the grass “Just ask Eddie, he’d go with you.”

 

Richie shrugged again, his fingers twitch to grab a cigarette but he stopped himself. “I’ll stay home and take care of Mrs. H”

 

Bill frowned, furrowing his eyebrows together “Rich, we w-w-want you to h-ha-have fun.”

 

“It’s fine. You’ll have enough fun with Stan the man” Richie winked behind his glasses as Bev and Bill groaned.

 

“What the fuck, Richard” Bill shoved his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

 

“Alright, but I’m just saying that you and Staniel definitely should go together.” Richie shrugged, smirking as he looked over at Stan “Right Stanny?”

 

“I’ll never agree with you on anything, Richard,” Stan said calmly as he kept his eyes on his book.

 

Bill laughed and headed back to the bench with Stan as Bev hummed a song to herself. “Take your advice for them and ask Eddie to prom. It doesn’t have to be a date.”

 

Richie bit his lip, looking down at Eddie, who was picking flowers and bending them into a crown. “What if he’s not, you know,”

 

Bev pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed “Rich, you may be one of the most tragic and dumbest kids I’ve ever met”

 

“Fine, fine. So, let’s say he is. I don’t talk to him enough to as him to a dance.” Richie rubbed his arm nervously, looking back to Bev.

 

“Don’t worry my dear friend, I’ve got this covered.” Bev winked and hopped down from the railing, walking to Eddie.


	7. Chapter 7

_ 2:45 am _

 

_ “Rich?” _

_ A soft hum came from the taller boy as Eddie rolled his head to the side to look at him. His eyes looked darker in the dim light and without his glasses. Richie sleepily rubbed his enchanting eyes “what is it?” _

 

_ “I can't sleep,” Eddie said softly, looking up as the fan kept lazily spinning above them.  _

 

_ Richie licked his chapped lips and laid his arm out across the bed, closing his eyes “c’mere spaghetti” _

 

_ Eddie gladly accepted the invitation and curled into Richie's side, the scent of pine trees and cigarettes filling his lungs. _

  
  


Eddie was pulled out of his thoughts as Bev tapped his shoulder, sighing softly in response. 

 

“Hey, kid” she smiled and plopped down next to him on the grass “hope you don't mind me joining ya”

 

Eddie shook his head no, mustering a smile at her and looked over her shoulder to see Richie watching them and Eddie blushed softly, looking back at Bev. “not at all”

 

“Cool, sweet” She nodded, tilting her head back to catch the beginning of the summer sun. “You going to prom?”

 

Eddie scoffed and laughed, bringing his knees up to his chest “No, who would ask me, anyways”

 

“Richie would I bet,” Bev said, her eyes closed as her pink lips twisted into a grin as Eddie blushed a dark red, looking at the grass.

 

Eddie picked at the grass, suddenly very interested in looking at anything that wasn’t Richie or Bev. “Yeah, no. I hate him” The words tasted bitter in his mouth, he knew he didn’t mean it, but he didn’t want Bev knowing he liked Richie. After all, Richie was a douche.

 

Bev laughed a musical laugh, looking over at Eddie through squinted eyes “that's the biggest lie I've heard this week” Eddie stayed quiet, unsure of what to say or do. “He talks about you a lot” 

 

Eddie slowly looked over at Richie, who was laid across Bill and Stan’s laps, trying to shove cigarettes into his nostrils while laughing loudly with that beautiful obnoxious laugh.

“How do you know that?” Eddie scoffed, pulling his attention back to the red-haired girl next to him. He picked nervously at the grass around him, pulling and ripping the blades with his fingernails.

 

“Cause I’m his best friend” Bev sighed as if this point had been made before. “He’s always talking about you” Eddie laughed sarcastically, shoving Bev playfully “Yeah, sure. Anyways, no I’m not going to prom”

 

Bev frowned but the slight glimmer in her eyes remained “You should, it would be fun, the whole losers club would be there, tearing up the dancefloor” 

 

“Fine” Eddie huffed, straightening his legs out on the grass “If he asked me I’d say yes. Is that the answer you want to hear?” 

 

Bev grinned wide, nodding and standing up “Well, start planning your outfit then, eddio”

 

\------

 

Richie sat in his room, mindlessly plucking at the strings of his old guitar. It was in horrible condition; littered with dents and scratches and missing three tuning knobs, but still, it played as if it were brand new. Richie’s long fingers easily glided along the neck, fingerpicking the tune of stairway to heaven as he heard the others playing around outside, even though the sun had gone down hours ago. 

 

Eddie’s melodic laughter could be heard for miles around and Richie thought if Eddies laugh would be the last thing he’d hear, he’d be fine with it. 

 

Stan and Bill had left to get dinner a little bit after Bev walked to Richie and winked saying “get ya mans”. This left Mike, Ben, Eddie, and Bev to run around the manicured lawn, laughing in the heat. Richie had gone up to his room after flicking Bev off, stuffing a cigarette between his lips and lighting it as he walked away.

 

Richie sighed, glancing over at Eddie's bed. Somehow he managed to make his bed in the morning after slipping out of Richie's arms. He stopped playing the guitar, the memory of holding Eddie close to him fresh in his brain.

 

_ 2:50 am _

 

_ Richie lazily played with Eddie’s hair, aware that he wouldn’t be sleeping tonight. He didn’t normally get sleep, anyways, but with Eddie, he didn’t want to waste any time being asleep. He was going to turn 18 in a few weeks and deemed by the court system and all the gods above, Richie would officially be an adult and have to do adult things. He sighed at the thought, Eddie stirring slightly in his arms. Richie held onto him tight, pulling Eddie further into his chest, the memories of him crying suddenly becoming more important than anything Richie could have worried about before. _

  
  


Nobody had ever made Richie feel the way he did around Eddie and he was intimidated by the new emotion. Richie set his guitar down and did a lap around his room, reaching into his sweatshirt for a cigarette and groaning when his fingers met an empty pocket. Without thinking, he grabbed his wallet and bounded down the steps, passing by the others rooms as he headed to the main floor, ignoring Ms. Hanscom’s question and headed out of the door. He needed to be away from this. 

  
He walked down the dark sidewalk, the streetlights humming above him.  _ So,  _ Richie decided, stopping under a flickering light outside of the convenience store  _ I have to make him mine before I never get the chance again.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhh my god i completely forgot to update,,, drama will be in the next chapter i'm sorry for forgetting it ohhmygod im sorry thanks for all your comments n stuff i love you allllll ALSO next chapter is going to be a LOT longer so :))


	8. Chapter 8

It was around midnight when Richie finally came home, pockets filled with cigarette packets. He pulled one out and tested it between his fingers as he walked inside, sighing softly. The house was quiet except the occasional notes of music coming from Stan’s room. Since he arrived at the house, Stan had always played the same melodic record as he fell asleep. Richie scoffed at his repetitive nature the looked down at his hand, the cigarette a reminder of his own.  _ Oh. _ Richie tucked the cigarette behind his ear as he made his way up to the third floor, biting his lip as he walked through the door.

 

“Rich?” Eddie’s sleep-laced voice asked, and Richie sucked in his breath, cursing himself for waking Eddie up.

 

“Hey eds, go back to sleep” Richie pulled his coat off and draped it over a chair, pulling the cigarette out from behind his ear and tucking it into the pocket.

 

“Can’t sleep” Eddie mumbled, “Can you come here?”

 

Richie wanted to scream  _ anything for you eds I’m so desperately irretrievably and blissfully in love with you  _ but instead, he nodded and kicked his shoes off, walking towards Eddie’s bed.

 

Eddie lifted up the covers, the scent of lavender filling Richie’s lungs as he lied next to him on the bed. Eddie immediately curled into Richie’s side, sighing softly.

 

“You okay?” Richie asked softly, combing his fingers through Eddie’s hair.

 

Eddie stayed silent for a couple of moments, and Richie had thought he had fallen asleep until he answered back in a small voice, “no”

 

Richie pulled Eddie closer to him and he rested his head on Richie's chest, fingers idly playing with the strings of Richie's hoodie. 

 

“What’s the matter, eds?” He asks, looking down at the brown haired boy on his chest.

 

“My mom- I- I can’t stop thinking about her.” He said softly

 

“Me neither, eds, best fuck I’ve ever ha-” Richie started then received a punch to the stomach and Eddie sat up.

 

“Don’t fucking say that, Richie. And stop calling me eds.” Eddie groaned, any possibility of sleep flying out of the window now “You really have to be an asshole to me all the time?”

 

Richie propped himself up on his elbows, his eyes scanning Eddie’s face in the darkness “Eds-”

 

“Don’t call me that” Eddie cut in with a huff

 

“My dearest Eddie, I’m sorry.” Richie said with a frown as he looked at the boy “Can you talk to me now?”

 

Eddie sighed and shook his head, still sitting up and turning to face Richie, his thighs brushing against Richie's abdomen. “She’s just a” He sighed again “She’s a bitch, really”

 

Richie sat up, frowning and nodding as a way to tell Eddie to go on.

 

Eddie scooted closer to Richie, pressing his back against Richies and settling between his legs. “I never thought anything was wrong, you know? But my whole life she- she fucking lied to me. She made me take all these pills and go to the doctors and just- she ruined my life, Rich. And I let her. I never stuck up for myself or-” Richie wrapped an arm around Eddie’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder “or did anything. I could have been away from her so much sooner.”

 

Richie let the words sink in, the feel of the room turning colder. Eddie leaned his head against Richie’s, sniffing as he closed his eyes. “She was insane, Rich. If she saw you and I like this, she’d have you arrested.” Eddie laughed softly at the thought and Richie raised an eyebrow and pulled his head back.

 

Eddie frowned at the lack of contact but continued “When she found out I was gay she literally wouldn’t let me go outside of the house for a week and a half. She made me take extra pills, saying they’d ‘cure my illness’ but” Eddie paused, turning his body to look at Richie and leaning into him “guess they didn’t work”

 

Richie felt a smile tug at his lips but bit down on the bottom one to hide it. 

 

“So, that’s my sob story” Eddie finished, looking away “I just keep getting these dreams that I’m still with her, that she’s still controlling me. I don’t wanna be controlled, Rich.” 

 

“You won’t” Richie finally spoke up, reaching his hand out to touch Eddie’s cheek, tilting it back to face him. “You’re safe here.”

 

Eddie sighed at that and Richie spoke again “I’ll keep you safe.” He rubbed his thumb over Eddie’s cheek and Eddie felt as if he had died and gone to heaven.

 

Eddie blushed dark at the touch, leaning into it. Richie studied Eddie’s face and let his eyes wander to his lips as Eddie slowly leaned in, cupping his hand around Richie’s. 

 

“Promise?” Eddie asked, just above a whisper as his nose brushed against Richies, his cinnamon and cigarette breath drifting into his nose.

 

“Promise.” Richie breathed out, timidly pressing his lips against Eddies. Both boys melted into the kiss, lips slowly crashing into each other like the ocean’s waves. Richie’s hand stayed on Eddie’s cheek as Eddie slowly pulled away, breath soft against Richie's lips.

 

“Eds,”

“Don’t call me eds”

 

Eddie connected their lips together again, moving so he was straddled on Richie’s lap. Richie pulled his hand back from Eddie's cheek and moved it to his hip as they slowly kissed in the darkness and safety of their room.

 

\-----

 

It was around noon when Richie finally climbed out Eddie’s bed, rubbing his eyes and feeling around for his glasses. He slid them onto his face, looking over at Eddie's sleeping form and a smile spread over his cheeks. Richie tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and kisses his cheek gently, earning a smile and a mumble of  _ good morning chee _  from Eddie. 

 

Richie smiled as Eddie rolled over to look up at the curly haired boy “hey eds”

 

“hey” Eddie said with a yawn, sitting up, letting the blankets pool around his lap.

 

richie crawled out of bed, tugging his sweatshirt off and tossing it to the floor.

 

“what are we doing today?” Eddie asked, jaw-dropping slightly at Richie's muscular back. he bit his lip, scanning his eyes down his body, admiring the work of art in front of him. 

 

“uh” Richie furrowed his eyebrows and headed to his closet, grabbing a light grey tee shirt, “I think bev wanted to go to a party,” he said in almost a questioning tone, turning around to look at Eddie. 

 

eddie bit down into his lip harder with a nod, blatantly looking at richies body, earning a blush from the dark haired boy. 

 

“why don't ya take a picture, it'll last longer” Richie teased, pulling the shirt over himself, knocking his glasses lopsided. eddie chuckled at that and crawled out of bed, gently fixing his glasses. 

 

eddie kept his hands on richies cheek, pressing a soft kiss to his lips and leaning his forehead against richies. 

 

richie smiled softly, wrapping his arms around him and holding eddie close. “you okay, darling?

 

eddie nodded, smiling against his chest, breathing in the scent that was richie. “with you I am”

  
  


\-------

  
  


“alright fuckers who's ready to get wasted!” bev yelled over the sound of the music, completely taking charge of the party that wasn't even hers. 

 

all the people around her cheered and took a sip of whatever was in their cup, and eddie did the same, gagging slightly at the taste. 

 

richie stood with an arm around eddies shoulder, casually sipping from a water bottle claiming it was because he was the designated driver. 

 

eddie leaned into his touch, smiling up at richie, feeling the warmth radiating off of the taller boy. richie nodded along with the music, his dark eyes scanning the crowd behind the thick glasses. 

 

“chee” eddie nudged richies side, laughing softly as bev and some other girl started dancing on the table. 

 

richie laughed distractedly, looking at his friends quickly then back to nervously glancing around the people. 

 

“are you alright?” eddie raised an eyebrow, frowning slightly. 

 

“fine” richie nodded and kissed his forehead quickly, dropping his arm from eddies waist “gotta pee”

 

eddie frowned as he nodded, folding his arms across his chest as he faked a smile at mike. 

 

richie slipped through the crowd and made his way to one of the unoccupied bathrooms, letting out a loud sigh of relief.

  
  


mike looked over at eddie as the song changed, grinning wide

 

“eddieeee come here and dance with me!” he smiled wide, tugging eddies arm towards the dancefloor. 

 

eddie laughed and nodded, following him and dancing alongside him. 

 

he kept nervously looking around the room as each new song turned on, biting his lip hard.  _ he should be back by now _ . 

 

eddie looked around the crowd from where he was at and mike pulled him back to reality, tugging on his shirt. 

 

“thirsty” he yelled liver the music, pointing to his cup. 

 

eddie nodded, following after the taller boy into the kitchen and pouring himself another drink. 

 

bill stumbled over towards eddie, laughing at something as stan trailed behind, holding onto the auburn-haired boy by a belt loop.

 

eddie waved at them as bill pulled stan into his side, mumbling something through laughter as mike rolled his eyes. stan then kissed bill roughly and they stumbled back into the sea of kids. 

 

“they're finally getting that stick out of their asses” mike laughed softly as he took a sip from his cup. 

 

“one of them is gonna get it up theirs, though” eddie laughed as he took a sip, earning an elbow in the side from mike. 

 

“who's top, then?” mike laughed loudly, shaking his head as he took another sip. 

 

“they're both switches” eddie nodded then laughed loudly, scanning around the crowd for the two. 

 

mike laughed again, rolling his eyes and looking around, slightly confused. “where's rich?”

 

“richie? uh, he went to the bathroom, i think.” eddie furrowed his eyebrows, tugging at his sleeve nervously. 

 

“oh, alright” mike nodded “how's that going, by the way?”

 

“what do you mean?” eddie felt his lips curl into a smile and internally cursed himself. 

 

“you guys” mike gestured vaguely with his cup as if that would explain what he meant. “he's been on you all night”

 

suddenly, there was a loud laugh coming from behind them “oh, eddie wishes” 

 

they both spun around, raising eyebrows at bev who was obviously wasted 

 

“eddie wants my boy richie riiiichhh” she snorted with laughter and ben looked at the boys apologetically. 

 

eddie scoffed, folding his arms and setting his drink down “whatever. i'm gonna go find him” he said to nobody in particular and walked off. 

 

he walked around the house, knocking on every door and calling for richie.  _ richie wouldn't just leave me like this, would he?  _ eddie started to lose hope and headed outside, feigning off tears when he saw a mess of dark curls. 

 

eddie bit his lip and ran towards him, wanting nothing more than to throw his arms around the boy. 

 

richie leaned on the porch railing, smoking his sixth cigarette of the hour, a hand lazily running through his messy curls.  _ i knew i shouldn't have fucking agreed to come here. fuck you, bev i told you- _

 

“chee?” eddie tugged on the back of richies shirt as a big puff of smoke disappeared into the air.

 

richie sighed softly and turned around, mustering up a fake smile. “hey eds”.

 

“thought you said you were going to the bathroom.” eddie frowned up at him, studying his face. 

 

richie looked away as he took another drag and flicked the end a few times as he puffed the smoke out. “i did, and now i'm here.”

 

“you could have at least told me where you were going.” eddie looked up at him, silently begging for richie to make eye contact. 

 

“sorry.” he shrugged, throwing the cigarette to the floor and stomping on it with his boot. 

 

“chee are you ok?” eddie put a hand on his cheek, looking nervously up at him. 

 

“i'm fine, eds.” richie said bitterly, turning away from him. 

 

“chee-”

 

“eddie, drop it. i said i'm fine.” richie said in a rough voice and pushed past eddie to walk down the porch steps. 

 

eddie quickly followed after him “richie stop!” eddie blinked back tears “please, just talk to me”

 

“tell the others to get their own ride” richie ignored him, pulling his keys out of his pocket. “just leave me the fuck alone, got it?”

 

eddie stood on the stoop of the steps, biting his lip hard with a painful lump in his throat. he nodded weakly as richie walked off to his car and got into it, quickly driving down the road. 

 

eddie sniffed and walked back into the house, searching aro und for mike or stan; looking for anyone. 

 

eddie crashed into ben, who was trying to pull bev away from cup pong. 

 

ben looked back at eddie and smiled softly as bev leaned against him “hey, eddie how's it going?”

 

“it's going shit i wanna go home.” eddie mumbled, rubbing his eyes 

 

ben frowned and hiccuped “you gotta find richie then”

 

“rich left. he said we need to find our own ride.” eddie ran his fingers through his hair, the party music suddenly getting too loud, the lights getting too bright. he pulled his inhaler out of his fanny pack and took a puff of it, his lungs still tight. 

 

“he said what? i'm gonna fuck up that curly haired sunnova bitch!” bev yelled, throwing a fist in the air. 

 

ben covered bevs mouth as she kept yelling and frowned “why'd he do that?” his face suddenly calmed down and mumbled “oh”

 

“what?” eddie frantically took another puff of his inhaler, wheezing slightly. 

 

“rich gets weird when people are drinking,” ben said, looking around the crowd. 

 

eddie bit his lip hard, a thousand different scenarios running through his mind of what that could mean.

  
  


\----

  
  


eddie couldn't remember the rest of that night, but he woke up in his bed with the worst headache he'd ever had. 

 

with a groan, eddie sat up and rubbed his head, glancing over at richies empty bed. 

 

_ how long has he been gone? _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof im sorry for waiting foever to update i was hella busy but uhhh heres a longer chapter for ya :))


	9. Chapter 9

Richie had been driving for hours around Derry, volume up loud trying to clear his mind. He pulled into a half lit diner and checked the time, biting his lip. _ 8:30 am. Eds is gonna be pissed.  _ Richie leaned his head against the steering wheel and closed his eyes as he sighed heavily. A long beep came from the horn and he pulled away after a few seconds, earning glares from the late night customers. He tapped the steering wheel a couple of times, trying to do anything to distract himself.  _ I knew I shouldn’t have gone _ .

 

Richie took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, breath calming down. He glanced over at the passenger's seat and grabbed a cigarette, lighting it quickly with one practiced motion. He rolled the window down and blew a steady stream of smoke out, feeling his nerves calm down.

 

After two cigarettes, Richie turned the car back on, the old engine rumbling back to life and pulled out of the diner. He drove slowly back to the house, taking his time and going down the random darkened streets.

 

\----

 

The Hanscom house was quiet. most of the kids were passed out on their beds by now, drooling heavily onto their pillows. 

 

Eddie had woken up half an hour ago and stumbled downstairs to find Mike making coffees. Mike drank the least out of the whole group and was preparing for the onslaught of hungover people. 

 

Eddie walked down the stairs, slightly woozy and rubbed his head “Hey Mike”

 

Mike grabbed a cup of coffee and some medicine and walked to Eddie handing him the cup. The steam rose gracefully from the surface and Eddie took the medicine quickly, sighing softly.  

 

“Have you seen Richie?” Mike asked, swirling his spoon around in a cup then lifting it to his lips, his brown eyes looking in question at Eddie. 

 

Eddie shook his head no as he took a sip “Does he do this a lot?” Eddie asked, looking over at Mike who was making a coffee for himself. 

 

“He gets weird at parties, I think it’s all the drinking.” 

 

Eddie frowned, putting his cup down “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Mike let out a sigh and met Eddies eyes, biting his lip slightly. “It’s not for me to say, really.”

 

“But I wanna know!” Eddie groaned loudly and threw his hands into the air, stepping away from Mike. “I’ve gone through enough shit and I thought maybe Richie would be something good in my fucked up life but-”

 

“Eddie” Mike interrupted him, a calm look on his face instead of a harsh one that Eddie had expected. “We all have our reasons why we’re here” Mike looked around the kitchen, almost as if he was reliving something of his past. “Richie just prefers to keep his reasons quiet, alright?”

 

Eddie frowned and moved to sit on the couch in the living room, sighing softly “But nobody tells me anything.”

 

Mike let out a soft laugh as he walked to him and sat next to him “Do you want everyone to know why you don’t live with your family anymore? It’s not something that we’re proud of.”

 

“I don’t care! I’m glad I’m out of my house with my mom! If I can tell people my problems why can’t anyone else?” Eddie furrowed his brows and picked up a pillow, clutching it close to his chest.

 

“Some of us didn’t have the option to be taken away from our parents,” Mike said with a touch of venom in his voice, but then his voice changed to a softer tone. “I’m sorry people don’t tell you what’s going on.”

 

“It’s fine.” Eddie said dismissively, tugging on the ends of the pillow.

 

Mike sighed softly, looking out the window from his seat on the couch. “My parents died in a fire, I was the only one who made it out.” Eddie looked up at him, his expression softening “My grandpa let me live with them on their farm until he died, and now I’m here.”

 

Eddie frowned, keeping his eyes off of Mike “I’m sorry.” He mumbled as Mike looked back at Eddie with a sad smile. “It’s alright. The past is in the past.” Mike sat back into the couch. 

 

Silence took over the room for a few moments and Mike shifted to face Eddie.

 

“He’ll tell you when he’s ready, I know he will. He just-” Mike paused, searching for the right words “His parents drank a lot. All the time, really. It’s like being forced to relive old memories in order for your friends to have fun”

 

Eddie looked down at his hands in his lap as Mike kept talking. Richie went to that party willingly even though he knew that something like this could possibly happen. Maybe Richie isn’t the bad guy that he makes everyone believe. 

 

“He’ll be back in no time, Eddie.”

 

“How do you know for sure?” Eddie slowly looked up at Mike, playing with one of the pillows absentmindedly.

 

“He may seem like an asshole, but he’s just got a lot of shit going on” Mike shrugged “He does this a lot, though, as if he’s a ghost. He’s here one minute and gone the next, but he always comes back.”

 

Just as Mike said this, the door swung open and a tired looking Richie stood in the doorway. Eddie looked at him and stood up slowly, his eyes kept focused on the downcast ones that belonged to Richie. Neither of them said a word and Mike sat speechless on the couch, watching as Eddie walked up to Richie and pulled him into a hug.

 

Richie looked over at Mike confused as Eddie hugged him then he slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and let his head fall against Eddie’s shoulder.

 

“ ‘m sorry for ditching” Richie mumbled as Eddie carded his fingers through Richie’s dark curls.

 

“It’s ok, Chee” Eddie hummed, closing his eyes 

 

Mike got up from the couch and headed upstairs, giving a quick nod to Eddie as the smaller boy led them towards the couch. 

 

They sat quietly, neither of them wanting to break the silence until Eddie sighed. 

 

“Chee, what's going on?” Eddie said softly, taking one of Richies hands into his own. 

 

Richie scoffed, keeping his eyes on their hands “Nothing, my lad. everything is peachy.”

 

Eddie sent a glare in Richies direction but Richie just shrugged it off and stands up. 

 

“I'm going to bed”

 

Eddie stands up quickly, putting a hand against his chest, stopping him from leaving. 

 

“You don't have to tell me what's going on but please don't push me away i'm just trying to help”

 

Richie sighed, rubbing his eyes then looking down at Eddie. “Eds, I don't want help”

 

Eddie sighed loudly “Fine, Rich” he pulled his hand away and stormed towards the stairs, angrily narrowing his eyes as he walks towards the third floor. 

 

Richies footsteps follow him and Eddie felt Richie grab his hand and pull him around. 

 

“Fuck, eds I'm sorry” Richie said softly, his dark eyes focused on Eddie’s. “I'm shit at this” Richie gestures with his hand between them. 

 

“At what, Richie?” Eddie kept a blank look on his face, pulling his hand back. 

 

“At having someone care about me” Richie says quietly, the clock in the living room the only other noise. “I know I'll fuck it up somehow, I just don't wanna hurt you more than your mom already has”

 

He spoke softly, and if anyone else was here they might think he was whispering. It was uncharacteristic of the trashmouth. 

 

Eddie swallowed hard, taking a step towards Richie and cupped his cheek. 

 

“I know you won't Richie” Eddie said softly, placing a gentle kiss onto his lips. 

  
  


\------

  
  


It was a messy series of soft kisses and whispers between lips as the boys made their way to the bedroom. Richie kicked the door open, crashing loudly against the wall and Eddie laughed against his lips. 

 

“You in a rush or something?” Eddie laughed softly as Richies hands wandered down his sides. 

 

Richie hummed and gave a shrug, kissing him slowly and with intention. 

 

“Chee” Eddie mumbled “As much as I love this, it's nine in the morning and we need to talk”

 

Richie sighed softly and nodded as he pulled back, pushing his hair away from his eyes. “right, right” 

 

“Later, yeah?” Eddie bit his lip, looking up at the taller boy

 

Richie grinned slightly and nodded “What are you planning on, eds?”

 

Eddie rolled his eyes and headed to his bed, sitting on the edge of it. Richie sat next to him and the smaller boy leaned his head onto Richies shoulder, the room grew quiet. 

 

“Are you ever gonna tell me what happened?” Eddie whispered, Richie tensing up at the question. 

 

“You really wanna know, huh?” Richie sighed and cleared his throat “Alright, fine, fine let's get this shit show started.”

 

Eddie looked up at him with hopeful eyes as Richie began talking. 

 

“Well, i'm not gonna bore ya so i'll keep it short and sweet. I used to be an annoying kid” Eddie scoffed and Richie pushed him playfully “As i was saying, i  _ used _ to be an annoying kid and my parents hated it. i was loud and desperate for attention and they just wanted their quiet”

 

Richie paused, his eyes shifting downward. “I'd do anything to get them to notice me, but when they did it wasn't how i planned it. they hated me, yelled at me and beat me. They drank a lot because of me, my mom was always wasted and my dad would treat me like shit and-” Richie chewed on his bottom lip, shaking his head slightly “But i'm here now and they're gone and only a few weeks and i can break out of this shithole town.”

 

Eddie cupped Richies cheek, turning it so he's facing him. “i'm so sorry rich”

 

Richie shrugged, putting on the ever-present facade that everything's fine. “it's fine, it's not as bad as some of the other kids here. we all got shit”

 

“Rich, whatever he did to you is nothing to just shrug off”

 

 

Richie shrugged and looked at him "Please, just don't treat me like I'm fragile alright? I don't like people knowing about" Richie gestures widely "All that" Eddie nodded at his words, completely agreeing.

 

"I'd never, I still know you're big and scary and make children afraid of you" Eddie laughs softly, rubbing his thumb on Richie's jawline. Richie put his hand over Eddie's and leaned in, kissing him softly. The kiss slowly escalated into something more passionate, hands in hair, biting at each other's lips type kissing.

 

"Well shit, hello lovebirds" Bev cooed, leaning against the doorframe holding coffee like a stuffed animal; tight and close.

 

Both boys pulled apart quick looked at her with pink cheeks and wide eyes as Richie cleared his throat "What is it Marsh?"

 

"Breakfast time. Unless you two wanna keep eating each other's faces."

 

Richie looked over at Eddie with an eyebrow raised and Eddie leaned over to look at Bev "We'll be down in five and close the door as you leave."

 

Bev gave a wicked grin and nodded "Ah young love"

 

"Fuck off, Ringwald!" Richie yelled with a big smile, throwing a pillow at the door as it closed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a good plan for the rest of the book so buckle in kiddos. I think there will be at most five more chapters? I dunno. BUt, i have a good feeling that you'll like the next chapter ;)))


	10. Chapter 10

Both boys laughed and looked over at each other, shaking their heads. 

 

“I’m gonna kill Bev.” Richie mumbles, moving back to kiss Eddie. He lazily pushes him away “no, no it ruined the mood”

 

Richie pouts, tugging on Eddie’s hoodie strings “I can make the mood again”

 

“And how do you plan on doing that?” Eddie asked before Richie attached his lips to Eddies neck, earning a gasp at the feeling. 

 

“Like this” Richie whispered against his neck, sucking a mark onto eddies pulse point. Eddie tilted his head back, letting out a harsh breath. 

 

“Chee, breakfast” Eddie said softly, not really wanting breakfast at this point. Richies mouth on his neck had him feeling a whole different experience. one that he never wanted to end. 

 

Richie made marks all along his neck, sucking and biting at the skin as Eddie let out uneven breaths, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. His fingers found his way into Richies unruly hair and tugged slightly. 

 

“Chee” Eddie said breathlessly as Richie licked over an especially dark mark on his neck, biting the skin near it. 

 

“Yeah?” he mumbled, kissing his way back up to his lips. 

 

Eddie hummed into the kiss, tugging Richie's hair so they could pull apart. Richie let out a soft whine at that, relishing in the feeling of him pulling his hair. 

 

“it's too early for a boner” he whispered, laughing slightly at his words. he never thought he'd be saying that, especially when it's a hot guy who's he in love with causing it. 

 

“Fine” Richie sighs softly, pulling away and admiring the work of art that he created on his neck “god, eds, you look real pretty like this”

 

Eddie let out a breathy sigh, stroking Richies jaw. “more tonight,  _ please _ ”

 

Richie nodded quick, biting his swollen lips. “Of course, Eds.”

 

Eddie pulled him into a deep kiss, sighing happily against his lips. Richies hands found his way to his hips, thumb rubbing on the hipbone slowly. 

 

“Chee,”

 

“Yes Eds?”

 

“Wanna be my boyfriend?” Hopeful brown eyes met Richies dark ones. Richie smiled, one that made his eyes crinkle up behind his glasses. 

 

“Thought you'd never ask” 

  
  


\----

 

The boys walked downstairs, swinging their intertwined hands. Eddie couldn’t help but smile at his new boyfriend as Richie jumped down the stairs with a new bounce in his step. Eddie squeezed his hand as they passed Bill in the hall, who was just opening the door to his bedroom, still obviously sleep deprived and hungover.

 

“So what's this? ‘And they were roommates’ in action?” Bill asked, looking at the multitude of marks on eddies neck. He laughed softly at his own question as he leaned against his doorframe.

 

“And they were roommates” Richie nodded and laughed, wrapping his arm around Eddies shoulder “Yep, Eds and I here are an item now my good sir”

 

Eddie blushed hard and hid his face in Richies chest as Richie rubbed his back. There was some stirring in Bill’s room and suddenly, a mess of curly gold hair popped up from under the covers. 

 

“Damn, Rich, I didn’t expect you’d actually get with him.” Bill laughed again, obviously finding humor in the situation.

 

“Gee, thanks, Big Bill. I didn’t expect you and Stan to get together either but” Richie grins wide, looking at Stan in the bed “Morning sleepyhead”

 

Stan grumbed a response and pulled the covers back over his head as Bill blushed heavily and cleared his throat “Fuck off, Rich”

 

“You better believe I'm telling everyone that news at breakfast.” Richie made a wicked grin and ran down the stairs as Bill raced 

after him with a laugh, trying to grab at his shirt and pull him back. Eddie laughed and walked down, the two taller boys pushing and shoving each other to try to get to the kitchen first, each one with  _ very _ exciting news on the other boy. 

 

There was a loud crashing from downstairs as Richie slipped down the wooden hallway in his socks, causing Bill to topple over as well and everyone else sent them looks.

 

Both boys looked up wildly, Richie’s glasses askew on his face as Mike and Ben looked over at them, Bev laughing hard into her hand.

 

“RichieandEddiefucked”

“BillandStanfucked”

 

The boys say their sentences so fast and so loud that everyone in the kitchen breaks out into laughter.

 

“Yeah, we kinda guessed” Ben smiled at Richie as Eddie descends the stairs, holding onto the sleeves of his sweatshirt.

 

“And we kinda heard” Bev grins wide, shooting Bill a wink as Mike shoves her playfully.

 

The boys on the ground blush heavily, laughing awadly as they separate from each other.

 

“Damn.” Richie said as he sat back, Bev rolling her eyes and throwing him a bagel. Richie catches it and takes a bite out of it, staying in his position on the ground. “We didn't fuck, though. so, you're wrong”. 

 

Eddie blushed hard and kicked Richie lightly, tugging his hood up and over his head, hopefully hiding his neck. 

 

“Oh? I thought Eddies neck got attacked by a zombie? are you telling me it didn't?” Bev said, a shit eating grin plastered on her face. 

 

“No ma'am, that's all genuine Tozier lovin’” Richie winked and Eddie groaned with a laugh. 

 

“You're such a dork” Eddie sat down next to him on the floor but Richie pulled him into his lap. 

 

“Yeah,  _ your  _ dork.” He smiled wide, attacking Eddie with kisses as Eddie giggled and pushed him back. 

 

Bev made an ‘awww’ noise and Bill rolled his eyes, walking through the kitchen, looking at breakfast options. 

 

Ben looked over at Bill, grinning slightly “So, Bill, how's Stan?”

 

Bill's cheeks heated up and he ducked his head down, grabbing the eggs from the fridge. 

“H-He's sleeping”

 

Mike glanced over at Eddie mouthing ‘ _ bill is top’ _ and Eddie scoffed with a grin as he got up from Richies lap. Richie got up after him, walking over to the countertop and sitting on it, swinging his legs. 

 

“i'm sorry for ditching everyone last night” Richie looks over at Bev who shrugs. 

 

“It's ok. i knew bringing you would be a bad idea.” 

 

Richie scoffs at her comment “For your information, I’m fun to be around at  _ small  _ parties. not whatever last night’s disaster was. You know how many people I walked in on fucking while I was trying to find the bathroom?”

 

“Not enough?” Eddie rolled his eyes, leaning against Richies chest and standing between his legs. 

 

“Exactly.” Richie nodded, wrapping his arms around Eddies waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. 

 

“ _ Anyways _ , it's fine Rich, we completely understand it. We’re just glad you're back.” Mike smiled at him, swirling his spoon around in his second cup of coffee. 

 

Ben nodded in agreement, rubbing his eyes with a yawn “I think I’m gonna take a nap. Don't let Bill burn the eggs”

 

Bill flicked Bens ear as he pulled out a pan “I’d never” he gasps 

 

Ben grins wide and flicks him back then walks towards the stairs, whistling softly to himself as Stan passes him, holding a blanket wrapped around himself. 

 

Stan walked into the kitchen and yawned loudly “Morning, everyone”

 

“Morning, Staniel. How was last night? Bill being a pain in your ass?” Richie snickered, a huge grin on his face. 

 

Stan sighed, pouring himself a cup of coffee “I'm too tired to come back with anything.” He yawned again, covering it with the back of his hand “But, yes he was.”

 

“Oh? I gotta know Stan, stop me when I reach it” Richie held his hands out as if he was measuring something and Eddie slapped his hands down with an eye roll. 

 

“Well this is my time to exit, I gotta pick out my tux for prom” Mike cleared his throat, putting his cup down. 

 

“Ooh! Can i come with you?” Bev bounced on her toes, pouting “pretty please?”

 

“Sure” he nodded, looking over at Eddie and Richie “You guys wanna come or?”

 

Richie looked at Eddie and gave a small yawn then raised an eyebrow. “Wanna go?” 

 

“Shopping or prom?” Eddie responded, folding his arms with a bored expression. 

 

“Uh, both” Richie grinned but asked in a questioning tone. 

 

Bev laughed behind them “that's the worst way to ask someone to prom, Richard.”

 

Richie flipped her the bird and sighed heavily, hopping down from the countertop. 

“Fine, fine, eds, my dear will you  _ please  _ go to prom with me?”

 

“nah” eddie shook his head “maybe a bigger gesture will suffice”

 

richie grinned, an idea popping into his head and nodded. “fine, you better be ready for over the top shit, then”

  
  


\------

  
  


the four of them walked around the mall for a couple of hours, shopping in random stores and eventually getting tired and sitting in the food court. Richie spilled his milkshake and claimed that he was going to get some napkins, but he had been gone for ten minutes.

 

“Where do you think Richie is?” Eddie asked, playing with the straw on his milkshake.

 

“Could be anywhere” Mike shrugged, picking up a french fry from his tray and eating it as Bev stole one from his tray.

 

All the sudden the mall speaker started loudly playing  _ Any way you want it  _ and the three of them all looked up at each other at once.

 

“Fuck” eddie said under his breath, looking around for his curly haired boyfriend.  

 

“ _ Any way you want it, that’s the way you need it, any way you want it”  _ Richie sang as he ran back towards the food court.

 

“Oh my god” Bev laughed, covering her mouth with a wide smile as the curly haired boy rounded the corner and ran to their table breathlessly.

 

Mike laughed loudly, watching as his friend ran towards them and pulled his hoodie over his head “i don’t know him” 

 

Eddie’s jaw hung open in shock, embarrassment and admiration as Richie breathlessly ran up to their table as the verse played over the speakers.

 

“You said you wanted a big gesture” Richie breathed out with a big smile.

 

“Not this big, dumbass” Eddie smiled slowly as Richie shook his head.

 

“Go big or go home” he nodded “Eds, I know it's  _ the way you want it, and that's the way you need it  _ so you wanna go to prom with me?”

 

“How the hell did you get them to play this, Richard?” Bev asked with a laugh before Eddie could respond. 

 

“I know the guy who runs the music” Richie responded without breaking eye contact with Eddie “So, what's your answer?”

 

“Yes, you dumbass” Eddie laughed as Richie grinned wide. Eddie stood up and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, the song slowly fading as Eddie pressed his lips against Richies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! i made a playlist for the fic and it would mean a lot if you checked it out!! 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5ErXe0KFHc5YsxdR1jqYCC
> 
> also i think theres gonna be two more chapters and maybe one bonus one soooo stay updated


End file.
